Who am I?
by WilliamTurnerSparrow
Summary: Annabelle "Bell" Rose is an infamous thief in the small town of Port Royal, and she knows better then most how to get what she wants. But when that town is attacked by a certain ship, and she losses her memory, will a certain Pirate Lord from her past help her regain it? Full summary inside. BarbossaXOC Please RxR
1. The theft

_Annabelle "Bell" Rose is an infamous thief in the small town of Port Royal, and she knows better then most how to get what she wants. But when that town is attacked by a certain pirate ship, and she losses her memory, will a certain Pirate Lord from her past help her regain it? Or will he try fresh and anew to get her on his good side? Will Annabelle ever remember her past, or fall for the charm of the man who stole her heart all those years ago again?_

It was a quiet night in Port Royal, with a cool spring breeze and few lights flickering in the sleepy town.

A young woman ran down the street, clutching as small purse to her chest, and she gasped as an arm grabbed her shoulder, and she spun around to see a familiar face, breathing a sigh of relief and leaning against the wall beside her.

"Catherine Trump, I swear, you are a scary woman!" Catherine laughed loudly at this and hugged her friend, grabbing the bag from her.

"That may be Bell, but I still wanna see what we got." Annabelle "Bell" Rose rolled her eyes and smiled at her petite red headed friends' curiosity, her deep green eyes glittering with amusement.

"Come on." The taller noirette wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and led her down the street.

Annabelle was tall and long-legged, almost 5'5" and had thick blue-black hair that fell down her back in waves. A few smaller strands curled around her honey-tone face, and help to highlight expressively deep green eyes surrounded by thick lashes, and a small yet lush pair of lips.

Catherine was petite, unlike her companion, and had big doe eyes, with straight red hair she usually tied back in a ponytail. Her thin and small body was the perfect size to slip around the area, and she used it to her advantage to pickpocket any victim she saw fit.

"So what is it?" Catherine half bounded into the room as Annabelle took the purse bag. "Come on, you dressed up in that-"She gestured to the cerulean ball gown Annabelle had stolen- err, borrowed, without permission- and pouted, "You have to show me!"

"Alright!" Annabelle almost laughed at her friends' impatience, and pulled out a small locket on a gold chain. "Now, how much do you think these'll fetch us?" Following the necklace came a pair of rings with diamonds in them.

"Wow! We'll definitely have enough to leave Port Royal with this- maybe even get to Tortuga." Catherine said excitedly, and Annabelle paused, then forced a small smile. She'd been to Tortuga, many years ago…

_The wind was picking up, and Annabelle stumbled, wailing in shocked fear as a tight arm wrapped around her shoulders_

"_An' where yeh be goin, missy?" A low growl sounded in her ear, and she fought his grip as his other hand ran down her side._

"_Nowhere with you, mate. She said no." A different voice said in a deathly tone, and Annabelle heard the gun shot, than felt the hands holding her let go, and she fell to her knees. "Are you alright, luv?" She looked up into a pair of brown eyes, rimmed with Kohl, and hesitantly took the hand offered to her._

"_Thank you." She said shyly, and the man smirked._

"_Not a problem, darling." He said, and Annabelle smelled rum on his breath, even from the few feet she was away, and looked shocked as the man turned away._

"_Wait!" She took a small step forward, and the man sighed before turning around slowly. "Who are you."  
"Who am I?" The man looked shocked. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."_

Annabelle smiled lightly at the memory- she had made friends with Jack, and learned more than one trick from the drunken pirate whenever he came into town, and she sighed, remembering how she had begged him more than once to take her on the trip to the Isla De Muerta with him.

"_Look, luv, I would, but me crew are a wee superstitious. With a female on the Pearl, there'd be trouble." Jack had explained._

"_Well, then I'll dress like a male!" Annabelle had proclaimed._

"_That would work, if most of me men didn't know you and what yeh looked like." Jack had argued._

_The next day he had set sail… and that was when she had fallen into thievery, and met Catherine._

"ANNABELLE!" Annabelle's head snapped up and she looked at Catherine, who had been trying to get her attention it seemed.

"What?" Annabelle heard a low rumble, and saw the fear in Catherine eyes. "That's-"  
BOOM!

No sooner did Annabelle start to speak, then did a cannonball hit the building next to them, and threw both young woman to the floor.

"Crap!" Annabelle cursed and helped Catherine to her feet, then pulled a cutlass out from under her bed, debating changing out of the dress.

"No time!" Catherine grabbed Annabelle's arm, forcing the taller girl to follow her outside, but paused to allow enough time to slip on their boots. Both girls ran outside, and Annabelle gasped at a familiar sight in the docks, its cannons firing loudly around them.

_The Black Pearl_.


	2. Parlay

"Annabelle!" Annabelle whirled, kicking her opponent away, and parrying her opponent as Catherine knocked his feet out from under him. "Come on, we need to move!" Annabelle pushed Catherine forward and into the alley, but before she could follow her friend, a tall man stepped into her way, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Twigg." She spat, and Twigg grinned.

"Well, if it isn't Bell." Twigg thrust, almost knocking Annabelle over a dead body behind her, and she stumbled, almost hitting a bucket. "The Cap'n has missed you."

"I haven't , missed him!" Annabelle retorted, her heart skipping a beat at those words. _Jack missed her?_

"Now now, no need to be so rude." Twigg laughed, and moved forward, Annabelle losing concentration on anything but fighting, until Twigg pinned her against the wall, pinning one arm behind her, his sword at her throat, and Annabelle's mind raced.

"Parlay!" She half shouted the word, and Twigg froze, before narrowing his eyes dangerously. "You haven't changed a bit." He said grudgingly, and Annabelle let out a relieved sigh. At least she'd bought some time, short as it may be, and it would give her a chance to see Jack again.

"Come on." He grabbed her arm, and Annabelle fought a smirk. No pirate dared to dishonour the pirate code, and Annabelle had the perfect leverage to get The Black Pearl away from Port Royal and Catherine.

Her mind wandered slightly, as she thought about the small gold medallion she had snagged from The Black Pearl when it had redocked in Tortuga. It had been her petty revenge on Jack, and she had left shortly after, but always kept the medallion around her neck, knowing when she saw him next she was going to taunt the captain for it.

"Go on." Annabelle roled her eyes and lifted her skirts to climb into the row boat, and blinked a couple times at the faces across from her, not recognizing them until she sat down.

"Ello poppet." Ragetti grinned, and Annabelle rolled her eyes at him, but groaned at the laughter from Pintel.

"Hello. Ragetti, Pintel." Annabelle said with a small smile, and Ragetti picked up the oars. Suprisingly, she had always liked the two... and their idiocy.

"Yer wearin a dress?" Pintel seemed suprised.

"Never seen the poppet in a dress." Ragetti muttered to himself, and Annabelle crossed her arms.

"What?" She demanded, and both men grinned.

"Nothin, poppet." Ragetti said quickly, and Annabelle huffed, knowing she wouldn't really get an answer from the two men as the boat was slowly pulled up and she stepped onto the deck, looking around for Jack, and her gaze settled on a familar face- his first mate Barbossa.

"Hector Barbossa." She tilted her chin up to look at him, suprised that he was still taller then her, and Barbossa smirked.

"Bell Rose." Barbossa tilted his head to the side. "What is it yeh want?"

"To speak to the captain." Annabelle narrowed her eyes. "Yer speakin to him." Annabelle blinked in shock, but kept her expression compossed.

"What of Jack?" The crew laughed, and Annabelle's eyes widen in shock, while Barbossa merely smirked.

"Jack has... passed on." Barbossa said slyly, and Annabelle frowned. She could tell it was a lie, she remembered how people had discussed the capture of one Jack Sparrow, but she hadn't been able to get into the fort. "Now, Bell-"

"Quite calling me that!" Annabelle growled. "It's Annabelle, Hector."

"Then it's captain t' yeh, Annabelle." Barbossa purred, and Annabelle grit her teeth. "Now, ye called a parlay, and as much as I'd love t' trade insults with yeh..." He trailed off, and Annabelle fought back an angry retort.

"Barbossa, leave Port Royal, and don't come back." She almost snarled the last word, and Barbossa laughed. "An why should I?" He demanded, and Annabelle paused, then pulled out the medallion, holding it up. Barbossa eyes widened in anger, and she smikred as she held it over the water. "I'll drop it." She threatened, and Barbossa seemed to hesitate.

"Me holds are burstin with swag, that bit o shine matters naught." He laughed, but it was forced.

"Well, if it really is useless..." Annabelle let the chain drop a little, and smirked as Barbossa took a step forward, then paused and chuckled.

"Still as strong minded as ever, missy." He held out a hand, his tone ordering. "Give it over."

"No." Annabelle held the medeallion possessively, and took a step back, but realized her mistake to late, as she toppled over the edge of the water, her head hitting a still protuding cannon and she hit the water with a splash, darkness creeping over her vison, and surrounding her body as the waves pulled her under.


	3. Watery memory

_A/N So, I wrote this, then realized Barbossa is a real softy in this one... Don't worry, he'll be his normal self again soon, all rough and cruel. Jack will be showing up soon as well, with another familiar face- although, I guess it's not really familiar, is it?_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Pirates of the Caribbean, I only own Annabelle Rose and Catherine Trump._

**_Water…. It's everywhere… I can't move. I feel it, pushing me down. Farther and farther… The surface looks tiny. Such a pretty moonlight- wait. What's touching me? Why is it getting brighter? I like the darkness… It's soothing._**

Annabelle head broke the water and she gasped, not realizing she had been holding her breath, and found she couldn't breathe to well; her air seemed to be constricted.

"Come on, Bell, keep yer head up." A low growl sounded in her ear, and she turned to look at the man who had a strong arm around her waist, and she realized they were right next to a tall ship, with proud black sail, and cannon fire rang out. Bell..? Is he talking to me? Annabelle hung limp, not moving, and she closed her eyes.

"She's barely breathing, Captain!" A voice sounded urgent, and Annabelle felt annoyed.

_Couldn't they just leave her alone? It was loud, with the cannons… Too loud._ She heard something rip, and felt the restriction around her lungs leave, and coughed up water, turning her head to the side.

"Get her into my cabin. We leave now." Something glittered to her right, and she looked up at the man who had saved her as he put on a wide-brimmed hat with a feather. He caught her eye and knelt down, frowning. "Bell? Yeh hear me?"

"Who… Are you?" Annabelle rasped, and the man eyes flickered in surprise as she was lifted up, and she felt her eyes slowly close, but all that filled her vision was a pair of deep eyes and a wide brimmed hat, a feather floating in the breeze.

_***A week later ***_

"Captain." A door opened, and there was a steady foot fall as someone came closer. 'She's been the same as she has for the past few days-" The voice cut off and a door shut with a soft click. Silence followed, and Annabelle wondered if she had imagined it.

"Annabelle…" Annabelle felt a hand brush her cheek, but couldn't move. Her body felt… Heavy. Her eyes wouldn't open, and a fog seemed to veil her mind. The whole night, images of things and places that she felt should be familiar were strange.

A weight fell on the bed, and Annabelle fought to open her eyes. The man who she remembered from the water… _He had saved her, hadn't he?_ Was right there. She remembered to voice. She finally opened her eyes, and met a familiar sight. Her saviour, looking down at her with a frown.

"You… Saved me." She rasped, and coughed, her throat dry and her voice cracking.

"Bell." Her saviours eyes glittered with relief, and her held out a cup. "Here, drink this lass."

"What is it?" Annabelle reached out and took the cup, and realized her hands were shaking.

"Plain water," This came with a chuckle, and Annabelle took a small sip, watching the man, "No rum yet."

"Rum…" A memory seemed to flicker, but all Annabelle remembered was a rich smell, and fiery burn that felt good. "I… I can't…" She trailed off, at a loss for words.

"Can't what?" The man frowned.

"I can't… Remember." Annabelle said slowly. "I… feel like I should… but my thoughts… All I remember is my name. Annabelle."

"Yeh hit yer head on a cannon, Annabelle." The man sat down. "This cabin doesn't look familiar…" Annabelle looked around and shook her head. "I don't look familiar?"

"You… pulled be out of the water." Annabelle took a deep breath, her mind spinning. "I… remember falling, and something hit me. But you pulled me out."

"I did, lass." A sad smile followed this, and Annabelle was surprised how this softened his harsh face, "Well, instead o' callin' me some kind o' hero, call me Barbossa."

"Barbossa…" Annabelle paused. "I… I will."

"Good. Now, lass, yeh need rest. That cannon hit yer head pretty hard, and I'm surprised yeh didn't break anything." Barbossa scowled. "Don't know why yeh were steppin back, when the railin wasn't there." Barbossa rolled his eyes and got up, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Annabelle blushed as Barbossa paused and looked back at her, clearing her throat as the small smirk he had on his face. "Where am I?"

"Aboard The Black Pearl." Barbossa said curtly, and left, closing the door behind him, and Annabelle closed her eyes, not hearing the click of the lock that followed, as she floated back to sleep, the rocking of the ship beneath her soft and calming.

_A/N: I hope this chapter is good. Jack will be brought into the next chapter. In Tortuga, of course. Barbossa needs to get some food for our living little Bell._


	4. Tortuga arrival

"We're docking in Tortuga, Captain!" Annabelle looked up from where she had been studying a map, not really paying much attention to anything but what Barbossa was showing her.

"Good." Barbossa grunted, and glanced at Annabelle. "Ye'll be goin' ashore with me, lass.

"Aye, Captain." Annabelle nodded, and Barbossa moved away. For the past few days, Annabelle had been slowly getting used to the Black Pearl, and Barbossa, although kind at first light, was also a little harsh. He didn't give anything more than one chance to get things done, but the crew managed.

The sun was bright, and Annabelle squinted as she looked out onto the deck, absently fixing her skirts, then smiling as her fingers brushed the fabric. "We're not goin' to walk around me ship in soaking wet clothes, lass." Barbossa had grunted, and tossed her a burgundy dress, which she had gladly taken. The other dress had been drenched, and she felt it showed off a little too much for her liking.

"How's your memory today, Annabelle?" Annabelle smiled at Ragetti and Pintel, who each held a mop and bucket.

"I still remember your name, Ragetti. You too, Pintel." She teased, and both men chuckled, but it vanished as Barbossa walked back.

"Get t' work." He snarled, and they ran off. "Bell, yer distractin' me crew again." He added, picking up the map, and Annabelle pouted.

"I am not." She stuck her tongue out, and Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "Captain." She added innocently, rolling up the maps. No one got a free ride on the Pearl, and Barbossa was teaching Annabelle slowly but surely how the navigate with charts.

"Yer lucky that Jack likes yeh, lass." Barbossa sighed, rolling his eyes. "That monkey's never listened to anyone before me."

"Maybe it's because I'm a female." Annabelle shrugged as Jack Jones chittered from the rope overhead, and then dropped onto Barbossa's shoulder. "Being the only one, he does seem to like me more than your crew, all being males."

"He always was one for the ladies." Barbossa grinned, and Annabelle found herself blushing, causing the Captain to laugh.

"Put away those charts and meet me at the longboat, lass." He ordered, and then walked off, leaving Annabelle to curse herself and move to follow his orders, not wanting to be late.

"Try again and ye'll regret it." Barbossa snarled, pulling Annabelle closer to him as her would be attacker staggered away, clutching his bleeding arm.

"Thank you." Annabelle trembled, shocked and afraid of what had just happened.

"Yer a part o' th' Pearl's crew- my crew, and no one touches what's mine." Barbossa picks up his rum, and Annabelle smiled. A part of the Pearl's crew… She had never thought of it that way before, and she found it comforting.

Then the second part hit her, and she blushed brightly, looking down. No one touches what's mine, Annabelle couldn't help but giggle at his overprotectiveness, causing Barbossa to give her a weird look, but she ignored it. His… Can I really be that? She had to admit, the Captain was attractive, but she had never thought he would have done anything. He seemed too tough for any loving emotions, and she felt that he still had some of that gentle man she had met that first night on the Pearl.

_A/N: Sorry, I know it's a short chapter, but I was a little stumped, and didn't know what to write! :(_


	5. Dresses and Memoirs

_A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all had a great Easter! I have been swamped with stuff for the next two weeks, so updates for any fanfic are going to be really slow… That's to Guest, and Cutey4560 for the reviews!_

"I'll be right back." Annabelle promised, and Barbossa nodded, his gaze uncertain as she walked into the small tailors shop.

"Meet me across the street, lass." Barbossa grunts and walks away, and Annabelle rolls her eyes.

The whole day they had been walking through the markets, getting food, and just enjoying the day. Annabelle had felt more than once Barbossa's eyes on her, but she had put that as more of a concern of her escape than anything else, but as the day had worn on, she felt it was more then that. So, she had seen the tailors shop, and requested an hour to herself, for new clothes.

"Can I help you, miss?" The tailor frowned slightly, and Annabelle glanced over her shoulder and smiled to herself. If Barbossa wanted to stare, she'd give him something to stare at.

"Yes, actually…" Annabelle stepped forward, the begins of a plan brewing in her head.

"There." Annabelle turned and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had chosen an off-the-shoulders midnight blue dress with slivery lace around the edges. The front came down to her knees, while the back flowed freely to her ankles. She had a pair of knee-high heeled boots to complete the look.

"It looks… Amazing." She breathed, pulling her hair over her shoulder, and smiled at the small woman that had helped her.

"Well, I hope that man you were talking about sees it soon." The tailor smiled and hugged Annabelle. "Good luck."  
"Thanks." Annabelle hugged her back, blushing. The sudden click of the door distracted them both, and they turned to see a man with beaded dreadlocks and a coy grin on his face. Annabelle studied the man. He was good-looking, with kohl-rimmed brown eyes and the usual pirate attire, but she realized she was trying to compare him to Barbossa, and blushed.

"Jack Sparrow." The tailor smiled. "Here for some new clothes?"

"Actually-" Jack cut off as he saw Annabelle, and chuckled. "Is that Annabelle Rose I see in a dress?" He asked, sarcasm in bhis words, and Annabelle frowned. The voice brought back a memory… She shook her head. Everything was fuzzy, and she knew she shouldn't push it.

"Do I…. Know you?" She asked, and Jack put a hand on his chest.

"Bell, you wound me!" He gasped. "After all these years, you don't remember ole' Jack?"

"I… I don't remember anything." Annabelle shrugged, and it was Jack's turn to frown.

"Not a thing?" He pressed, and Annabelle shook her head. Jack muttered under his breath and shook his head. "What happened?"

"I hit my head… On a cannon when I fell off the side of a ship." Suspicion entered Annabelle's mind, and she glanced across the street. Barbossa was talking with a young man, who looked shocked and a little afraid at the taller man before him.

"Did you…" Jack trailed off, thinking quietly. "Well, as I do remember you, I think maybe I can help."  
"Um, no, I think I can remember myself…" Annabelle said slowly.

"You were here years ago, Bell. A master thief you were. Have a good friend, named Catherine." Jack said, and Annabelle stopped edging towards the door. She remembered the name Catherine.

_Annabelle ran down the street, similar to the one just out the door, clutching something… A loaf of bread, to her chest. A man's footsteps followed her, and she knew that if she stopped, she'd be in trouble._

_A girl was up ahead, tears streaming down her face as she moved down the alleyway Annabelle was running up, and she collided with her._

_"__I'm so sorry!" Annabelle had gasped and tucked the loaf of bread down the girls shirt._

_"__There you are-" A hand hauled Annabelle up. "What- where's the bread?!"_

_"__What bread?" She asked fearfully, and the man snorted, opening his mouth to say something, but the child spoke first._

_"__A girl ran by here with a loaf." The little girl lied, and the man paused. "She ran that way after running into me and my sister." The man narrowed bhis eyes, but either the girl's voice or hwer innocent expression won him over and he ran off in the direction she had pointed. "Are you alright?"_

_"__I'm… Fine." Annabelle rubbed her arm and frowned. "Shouldn't you be at home?"_

_"__I.. Don't have a home." The little girl held out the loaf of bread. "My name's Catherine."_

_"__Annabelle…." Annabelle smiled lightly. "Thank you, Catherine." She sighed and took the loaf of bread, not missing the hungry look she knew all too well in Catherine's eyes. "Why don't you come home with me? I can share the bread." Annabelle said suddenly, and Catherine looked up at her with shinning eyes._

"I know Catherine." Annabelle cleared her throat, and glanced out to see Barbossa walking towards the shop. "I.. I have to go."

"Bell-" Jack cut off as Barbossa opened the door, and ducked behind a set of clothes, clearly not wanting to be seen.

"Are yeh finished?" Barbossa barely looked at Annabelle as he dropped a pile of money onto the table.

"Yes, Captain." Annabelle sighed and followed him out the door, upset that the plan had not worked, and wondering who Jack was.


	6. A memorable spark

"Captain Barbossa-" Annabelle looked up from where she sat in Barbossa's room with a frown. The voice she heard was too high pitched to be any off the crew, but with the ring of cannon fire she couldn't be sure.

With a huff, Annabelle returned to her sewing. She hadn't really cared for any of the fighting that the Black Pearl had gone through, and after the first battle, Barbossa had decided she was to stay in his room.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss Turner." Barbossa laughed darkly and Annabelle frowned as she realized that there was no more cannon fire, and looked up as Barbossa entered the room. "Belle, we have a guest aboard the ship."

"What do you need?" Annabelle cursed suddenly and pulled her hand away from the needle, looking at the pin prick. "Stabbed myself." She grumbled.

Barbossa moved closer and inspected her finger, his face a few inches from her. He was close enough that she could see every small wrinkle in his face. "Be careful." He grunted, moving back. Annabelle blushed lightly as she realized she had been staring at him, and when she looked back up, he had moved to the door.

"Captain…" She trailed off has he turned around, planning to ask him why he was such an infuriating man, then lost her nerve and merely cleared her throat. "Do you need me to work with the charts?"

"Nay, I know the exact location we be heading. Just relax tonight, Bell." Barbossa paused. "Seems how none of the others really cook, can ye?"

"I can." Annabelle frowned lightly.

"Good… Since we have our guest, I expect a fine dinner tomorrow night." Barbossa winked and left the room.

Annabelle groaned. She had been working all day, and now her hands were sore, and her back hurt, and Barbossa wanted her to eat dinner with him and their "guest" tonight. "So demanding," She grumbled, "Making me cook and everything." She sighed. It couldn't be helped really. No one else on this ship cooked, and she suspected they barely ate any food anyways, since it was always so full, and she had even found rotten fruits and vegetables in some of the barrels.

"Annebelle, the captain wants you ready soon." Annabelle tucking the last curl behind her ear and smiled at Ragetti through the mirror.

"Thanks. Tell him I'll be there momentarily." She waited until Ragetti left to check over her outfit once more.

Her tall structure was covered in a deep blue dress, looking almost black as she moved to the side. The grey slippers she had gotten from Ragetti fit her feet perfectly, and her long hair was curled and pinned up to keep it out of the way. She sighed as a few strands fell down from the top and shook her head, leaving it. It had taken forever to get it up, and she really didn't want to fight with it to put it back.

"Now to face the captain." She chuckled and walked out of her room, making her slow way across the deck and looking up at the cloudy night sky. It was a very pale light, just enough to light the way for a ship, but not enough to see very far across the seas. Annabelle smiled lightly. She had always loved the moon, and the pale pure light it showed.

"You look good, Miss Annabelle." Pintel's voice brought her back down to earth and she grinned at him.

"Why thank you." Pintel smiled and Annabelle winked at him before turning, and running straight into Barbossa's chest.

"Bell, I was just coming to get yeh." Barbossa flashed Pintel a warning glance as he wrapped an arm around Annabelle's waist, which she missed. "Our guest is still preparing, so I want yeh to sit with me while we wait."

"Alright." Annabelle smiled at him, the feeling of his arm around her shoulder impossible to ignore, and she found herself wanting to lean in…

No! What was she thinking? This was the Captain of the Black Pearl… she couldn't seriously be thinking about leaning against him, and wrapping her arms around his waist, and…

Annabelle shook her head to shake off these thoughts and looked up at Barbossa, whose gaze seem to flick away, as if he had been staring at her. This was how it had been since Tortuga. Fleeting glances between them both, where they almost met each other's gaze, but at the last second didn't. The crew seemed to notice it more and more, and Annabelle could swear they snickered as she was lead into the captain's quarters, and took her seat beside Barbossa.

"No need to sit on ceremony, miss Turner. Yeh must be hungry." Annabelle took a roll and looked at the girl across from her.

She has brown hair, which looked professionally curled, and wide eyes. Annabelle felt she had seen her somewhere before, but with her memory as fuddled as it currently was, she couldn't place it.

Both her and Barbossa exchanged a surprised glance as the girl, Elizabeth, Annabelle had learned, paused and then tore into her food. As Barbossa started offering her one bit of food after another, he pushed a few sweets to Annabelle, who smiled.

"It's poisoned." Elizabeth froze, staring at the apple that Barbossa held out.

"Now, there'd be no point in kill yeh… yet." Barbossa laughed darkly, and Annabelle rolled her eyes.

What happened next seemed to fast for Annabelle. One minute, Barbossa was offering her the apple, the next he seemed to be taunting her with a medallion, and the next her memory seemed to click.

_"Annabelle!" Annabelle whirled, kicking her opponent away, and parrying her opponent as Catherine-_ **_her dear, dear little Catherine_**-_ knocked his feet out from under him. "Come on, we need to move!" Annabelle pushed Catherine forward and into the alley, but before she could follow her friend, a tall man stepped into her way, and she narrowed her eyes._

_"Twigg." She spat, and Twigg grinned._

_"Well, if it isn't Bell." Twigg thrust, almost knocking Annabelle over a dead body behind her, and she stumbled, almost hitting a bucket. "The Cap'n has missed you."_

_"I haven't, missed him!" Annabelle retorted, her heart skipping a beat at those words. Jack missed her?_

_"Now now, no need to be so rude." Twigg laughed, and moved forward, Annabelle losing concentration on anything but fighting, until Twigg pinned her against the wall, pinning one arm behind her, his sword at her throat, and Annabelle's mind raced._

_"Parlay!" She half shouted the word, and Twigg froze, before narrowing his eyes dangerously. "You haven't changed a bit." He said grudgingly, and Annabelle let out a relieved sigh. At least she'd bought some time, short as it may be, and it would give her a chance to see Jack again._

_"Come on." He grabbed her arm, and Annabelle fought a smirk. No pirate dared to dishonour the pirate code, and Annabelle had the perfect leverage to get The Black Pearl away from Port Royal and Catherine._

_Her mind wandered slightly, as she thought about the small gold medallion she had snagged from The Black Pearl when it had redocked in Tortuga. It had been her petty revenge on Jack, and she had left shortly after, but always kept the medallion around her neck, knowing when she saw him next she was going to taunt the captain for it._

_"Go on." Annabelle rolled her eyes and lifted her skirts to climb into the row boat, and blinked a couple times at the faces across from her, not recognizing them until she sat down._

_"Ello poppet." Ragetti grinned, and Annabelle rolled her eyes at him, but groaned at the laughter from Pintel._

_"Hello. Ragetti, Pintel." Annabelle said with a small smile, and Ragetti picked up the oars. Surprisingly, she had always liked the two... and their idiocy._

_"Yer wearin a dress?" Pintel seemed surprised._

_"Never seen the poppet in a dress." Ragetti muttered to himself, and Annabelle crossed her arms._

_"What?" She demanded, and both men grinned._

_"Nothin', poppet." Ragetti said quickly, and Annabelle huffed, knowing she wouldn't really get an answer from the two men as the boat was slowly pulled up and she stepped onto the deck, looking around for Jack, and her gaze settled on a familiar face- his first mate Barbossa._ **_That lying bastard! He had stolen the Pearl. From Jack, and she had found him, on an island, while on a run for some treasure of her own with rum runners._**

_"Hector Barbossa." She tilted her chin up to look at him, surprised that he was still taller than her, and Barbossa smirked._

_"Bell Rose." Barbossa tilted his head to the side. "What is it yeh want?"_

_"To speak to the captain." Annabelle narrowed her eyes. "Yer speakin to him." Annabelle blinked in shock, but kept her expression composed._

_"What of Jack?" The crew laughed, and Annabelle's eyes widen in shock, while Barbossa merely smirked._

_"Jack has... passed on." Barbossa said slyly, and Annabelle frowned. She could tell it was a lie, she remembered how people had discussed the capture of one Jack Sparrow, but she hadn't been able to get into the fort. "Now, Bell-"_

_"Quite calling me that!" Annabelle growled. "It's Annabelle, Hector."_

_"Then it's captain t' yeh, Annabelle." Barbossa purred, and Annabelle grit her teeth. "Now, ye called a parlay, and as much as I'd love t' trade insults with yeh..." He trailed off, and Annabelle fought back an angry retort._

_"Barbossa, leave Port Royal, and don't come back." She almost snarled the last word, and Barbossa laughed. "An' why should I?" He demanded, and Annabelle paused, and then pulled out the medallion, holding it up. Barbossa eyes widened in anger, and she smirked as she held it over the water. "I'll drop it." She threatened, and Barbossa seemed to hesitate._

_"Me holds are burstin' with swag that bit o' shine matters naught." He laughed, but it was forced._

_"Well, if it really is useless..." Annabelle let the chain drop a little, and smirked as Barbossa took a step forward, then paused and chuckled._

_"Still as strong minded as ever, missy." He held out a hand, his tone ordering. "Give it over."_

_"No." Annabelle held the medallion possessively, and took a step back, but realized her mistake to late, as she toppled over the edge of the water, her head hitting a still protruding cannon and she hit the water with a splash, darkness creeping over her vision, and surrounding her body as the waves pulled her under._

When Annabelle next looked up, she noticed that Elizabeth was at the door, and Barbossa had a bloody knife in his hand.

"Now I'm curious. What did yeh plan to do after yeh killed me?" Barbossa smirked and watched Elizabeth run out the door, and Annabelle stood up.

"I see the glitter of hate, in yer eyes Bell. That medallion brought it all back. The memory, the fall." Barbossa spoke quietly, and Annabelle gasped as the moonlight filtered through the window, and the skin seemed the disappear. "Now yeh see why I never let yeh on the deck, during the night." He stopped and turned, grabbing Elizabeth as she tried to run back into the room, and slowly stepped out. "The moonlight reveals us for what we truly are. We are cursed men. Yeh best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. Yer in one." Barbossa opened a bottle and started drink it, the wine running over his ribcage.

Elizabeth screamed and ran into the room. Annabelle felt a small flicker of amusement. She stolen years ago, from the Swann's. As the door slammed shut, Annabelle moved down beside Elizabeth, and sighed as she pulled the girl into a hug.

"I'll get us out of this, Miss Swann. I promise." She whispered, her mind racing as she wondered how she was going to keep this promise, and as a thought popped into her head, she sighed, knowing it was her only chance, as hated as it was.


	7. Breaking walls

"Captain Barbossa?" Annabelle looked around the corner, tucking the lock pick in her pocket as she saw Barbossa talking with the quartermaster. "Are we going to keep the prisoner's in there until we reach the island?"

"I want two guards. Miss Rose has one to many tricks up her sleeve." Barbossa looked over, and Annabelle shut the door quietly, praying her didn't notice, and stumbled back as she heard his feet hit the deck, and he opened the door.

"Yer lock picks, missy." He held out a hand and Annabelle glared at him. "Don't make this difficult."  
"I'm not." Annabelle gasped as Barbossa grabbed her arm and held her against him.

"Are ye now?" He smirked, pulling out her lock picks. "If ye try and use those pins in yer hair, I'll be takin' them to." He warns, and Annabelle squirms. "Are ye uncomfortable?"

"Yes." Annabelle scowled as Barbossa laughs.

"I may just have to put a leash on her." He lets her go and leaves the room, the lock clicking into place, and Annabelle huffed.

"You're that thief from Port Royal." Annabelle looked at Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow. "The one who's been robbing people blind for years, and not getting caught by the guards."

"I am." Annabelle nodded. She knew that when this was over, Elizabeth would probably be safe at home, and she would be facing a noose for her crimes.

"You're the one who Will Turner was talking about. The one who stole his medallion." Annabelle frowned.

"It was in your possession." She retorted. "So technically I didn't steal it, you did."  
"I didn't steal anything! I merely hid it so they wouldn't find out he was a pirate."  
"Having the medallion doesn't make him a pirate." Annabelle sighed. "Look, I'm going to go and find a way to reason with Barbossa. You stay here, and don't do anything stupid." She knocked on the door, and looked up as the quartermaster opened it.

"What is it?" He looked down at her.

"I want to talk to the captain."  
"If you need anything you can talk to me." Annabelle scowled.

"This is not a matter that can be discussed with anyone but the Captain." She stated, and the Quartermaster sneered.

"Fine. If you want to talk to the captain…" He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the room. "We'll talk to the captain." He dragged her up to where Barbossa stood, and she scowled in rage. "Captain, she wants to talk with you. Apparently it's important."  
"Leave her here." Barbossa pulled Annabelle against him and she squirmed. "Keep movin and I'll tie ye to the mast." He growled and she froze, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. "Good… Now, what did ye want from me."

"To tell you that I forgive you." Annabelle looked down. "I want things to go back to how they were between us." She looked up at Barbossa, whose face was blank, and he leaned forward.

"All the way back?" He whispered, and Annabelle shivered slightly, nodding. "Why don't I believe yeh?"

"Who should you." Annabelle was surprised at her own words. "Yes, I left, yes, I betrayed you. It doesn't mean…" She cut off from saying _"I stop caring."_ And Barbossa raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Rose, I have a crew to take care of. I would love to continue this conversation, but I can't-"He cut off as Annabelle sighed and chuckled. "If yer serious…" He tilted her chin upwards, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Annabelle felt her walls breaking down, all her old feelings bubbling to the surface. She leaned against him, and when he pulled away she frowned slightly, then blushed as she realized the crew was watching. Barbossa laughed and kissed the top of her head

"Escort Miss Rose back to my room." He ordered, and the crew scrambled to get back to their work as Bo'sun stepped forward.

"I can't stand here?" Annabelle frowned. She didn't want to go back to Barbossa's room, but one look at his face and she sighed. "Fine... Captain." She added the last bit as flattery, and Barbossa smirked in amusement.  
"There you go." He looked at Bo'sun. "Don't be rough." He growls and lets go of Annabelle.

"Yes, sir." Bo'sun gestured for Annabelle to go first, and dazed, she headed towards Barbossa's room, resting her fingers on her lips.


	8. The cave

_A/N: I would love to personally thank Cutey4560, the lovely Guest, and horseloverhasajarofdirt for following along with Annabelle's story! I really appretiate it guys. If I ever need a smile, I know I can just look at my chapter reviews. Please continue enjoying, and feel free to PM me any idea's!_

"Stay here." Barbossa rested his hand on Annabelle's shoulder and she sighed in annoyance.

"But I want to come with you." She paused. "Sir." She added, glancing at the crew and let out a breathe of relief at the fact that they were ignoring her and Hector in the rowboat as they dragged Elizabeth into the cave.

"Not right now." Hector gently kissed her lips and Annabelle pouted as he stood up. "We need a watch, aye?"

"Fine, I'll do it." Annabelle threw her hands up in defeat and Barbossa laughed as he made his way to the chest.

Annabelle slipped quietly through the cave, her senses alert as she made her way towards Barbossa, and most of the crew moved, but she did have to slip past a few of them. She met Barbossa's eyes, and stopped as he turned to Elizabeth.

"Was your father William Turner?" Annabelle winced as Elizabeth replied with a slight sneer and Barbossa slapped her, knocking her and the medallion down the hill of gold. He looked back over at her and gestured for her to step forward. She just pointed toward the entrance and his eyes flashed. He turned and looked down the hill.

"The medallion! She's taken it!" The crew ran towards the boats, and Annabelle waited until they were gone before running up to Barbossa's side, and standing beside him, waiting for the crew to return, but she felt tired, and rested her head on Barbossa's shoulder, falling asleep.


	9. Meeting and leaving

_A/N: I started writing this after chapter 8, and got a little stumped, but I figured it was time to continue. I may just do the second one, and maybe the third and fourth if this ends up well._

"Annabelle, get up." Annabelle felt a hand shaking her shoulder and groaned, burying her face in the pillow. She frowned. _Pillow? I thought I was in the cave…_ She sat up and Hector raised an eyebrow.

"Finally." He chuckled as she yawned. "We're catching up on the Interceptor. I think it would be best if you stayed in the room."  
"Whatever." Annabelle yawned and lay back down. She heard Hector sigh and he left the room.

After a few minutes she groaned and sat up, knowing she wasn't going back to bed. "He just had to wake me up." She grumbled as she stood up. Stretching, she realized she wore one of Hector's shirts and pants. She blushed as she realized he must have changed her clothes for her, and opened the door, walking out onto the deck.

"So much for stayin' put." Hector shook his head as Annabelle moved beside him, and she smiled in amusement.

"Did you think I would listen?" She teased, and he rolled his eyes.

"Just stay away from the fighting missy. I don't want to have to protect yeh as well as get back me medallion." Hector warned, and Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself, Hector." She grumbled.

"I know yeh can, but it would be better for me if yeh stayed out of harm's way." Hector frowned. "Bell, just stay below decks."  
"I make no promises." Annabelle shook her head. "If someone make their way below, I'll fight them." She warned, and Hector smiled.

"That be all I ask." He said as she walked below deck, and sat quietly on a barrel, picking up a small apple on her way.

"He looks just like Bootstrap." Annabelle whispered, her eyes widening as she moved out of the way of the crew that were dragging William Turner down to the brig.

"Aye, he does." One crew member pushed a small girl past, and Annabelle reached out a hand to stop him

"Wait!" She frowned. "She doesn't need to go to the brig. I know her." She looked down at the girl, whose eyes were wide. "Catherine."  
"Bell?" Catherine pulled away from the surprised crew member and Annabelle pulled her friend into a hug. "I- I thought you were dead!"  
"No, clearly not." Annabelle smiled, and then frowned. "Cat, what are you doing here?"  
"Will and I broke Jack out of prison- and we came to find you." Annabelle frowned. "It was after Miss Swann was taken."  
"Miss Rose?" The crew member cleared his throat.

"Catherine, listen to me." Annabelle whispered. "If they even try and touch you, let me know. I will deal with it."  
"Bell?" Catherine's eyes widened and she was pulled away. "You… You're a part of the crew?"  
"She's the captain's prisoner." The crew member snapped as he dragged Annabelle away, and she let out a deep breath, heading up the stairs and almost running into Hector.

"Hector! I need to talk to you." Annabelle stopped as Hector glanced at her.

"After, Bell. I have to deal with a few things." Hector's tone was short, and Annabelle raised an eyebrow. The only time he ever got like this was when…

"It's Jack, isn't it?" She said quietly, and then sighed. "Hector, I told you before, when I saw Jack in Tortuga, I didn't think anything of it."  
"You lost yer memory then, Bell. I remember how yeh liked him more than me." Hector looked up at her and Annabelle rolled her eyes. "Don't roll yer eyes, missy, ye know it's true."  
"I had this argument with you ten years ago; I'm not having it again. Jack is like a brother to me, nothing more. If you want to think I like him that way, Hector, fine. But I don't." She scowled in irritation. "It's what ended it last time between us." She wrapped her arms around her waist and walked towards Barbossa's room. "I'm going to bed." She heard no reply from Hector, and didn't turn around to see.


	10. The horizon and The Pearl

_A/N: It's been really fun writing this, but it has to end at some point… Sadly, with Hector's death, of all things. *long sigh* But, I am going to rewatch the second and third movie, and hopefully write more on Annabelle. But my main question here is; would you want more Bell? Should she come back for another book?_

_Annabelle: Yes. I should. Say yes!_

_*laughs* Please RxR guys! Thanks for everything!_

Annabelle scowled at Jack, who grimaced, holding his cheek. "How dare you!"

"Bell-" Jack cut off as she slapped him. "Listen, luv, if I had have let Hector live, he would have come back."  
"That's why I'm upset with you!" Annabelle narrowed her eyes.

"Bell, please... Stop." Catherine set a hand on Annabelle's arm.

Annabelle looked at Catherine before stepping away from Jack and into the rowboat, looking once more at Hector's dead and lifeless body at the base of the hill. "I'm sorry." She turned and looked at Elizabeth, who squeezed her hand. "Truly."  
"Thank you, miss Swann." Annabelle smiled lightly, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Will! Just call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth sighed at Jack say at the back of the boat, and Will took the oars, rowing them out to the Dauntless, and, Annabelle realized, her, Jack, and Catherine's death.

"Jack Sparrow." The town clerk read out loud, and Annabelle rolled her eyes and Jack frowned.

"Captain... Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack muttered.

The Town Clerk ignored him and continued "... For your willful commission of crime against the crown. Those crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature..." Annabelle snorted. "Impersonating an officer of the Royal Navy; impersonating a clergy of the Church of England..."

Jack looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. He merely snickered. "Oh yeah, heh heh."

Once again, Jack was ignored. "...arson; kidnapping; perjury; piracy; pilfering; deprivation of a Federal Loyalist. For these crimes you will be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Annabelle sighed. Compared to Jack, her list was short, but the punishment was the same. She looked through the crowd, and spotted Catherine. Elizabeth had tried to get her a pardon, but Annabelle had merely spoken up for Catherine, taking the blame for it all. She frowned as she saw Will, wearing a ridiculous looking feather in his hat.

"Well, Bell, I hope you know I always liked you." Jack said, and Annabelle smiled.

"I know you did, Jack. Every time you got drunk in Tortuga you always came back to my place."  
"I did not!" Jack glanced at the ground. "Well, hopefully young William has a plan up his sleeve." Annabelle closed her eyes, and then opened them as she saw William running forward, she felt the floor fall away beneath her… and her feet landed on a sword, keeping her just elevated enough to miss the tightening of the noose.

"Annabelle!" Catherine cut the rope and Will did the same for Jack. Annabelle dropped and glanced at Jack, cutting their ropes on the swords; they acted quickly and ran after Catherine, but after a few seconds they were surrounded, bayonets at every turn.

Norrington scowled as he stepped forward, but Will blocked his path. "You forget your place, Turner."

Will tilted his chin slightly. "It's right here. Between you, Jack, and Miss Rose."

Elizabeth stepped forward and took Will's hand. "As is mine."

Governor Swann frowned, clearly not amused that Elizabeth was in the line of fire. "Elizabeth. Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down."

Norrington looked upset. "So, this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

Elizabeth nodded "It is."

"Well, I feel rather good about this…" As Jack stepped forward, Catherine moved beside Annabelle and gestured to a bird on the flags.

"Move back." She murmured, and Annabelle looked out to the sea, smiling as she saw the Pearl. Moving back, she glanced at Jack, who winked at her. She smiled at him, and noticed Catherine blush.

"Ready?" Catherine breathed as Jack ran up beside them.

"You will all remember this as the day-" Jack cut off as he fell, and Catherine jump after him, pulling Annabelle behind her, and they hit the water with a splash.

When Annabelle hit the surface, she gasped and spit out water. She looked at Jack, who grinned and started swimming towards the Pearl. Without a word, both Annabelle and Catherine followed him, and Annabelle smiled as she was pulled onto the Pearl by a familiar face.

"Miss Rose." Gibbs nodded, and helped Catherine up. "Miss Trump."  
"Mr. Gibbs." Catherine smiled.

"The Pearl is yours, Jack." Annabelle looked over to see Jack grab the wheel, and smiled as the crew ran quickly back to their job, bhut she walked up beside him.

"Jack, I have to tell you… I remember who I am." She smiled as Jack raised an eyebrow. "Since I'm not welcome back in Port Royal…"  
"Welcome aboard the Pearl, Bell. It's good to have to back." Jack pulled out his compass, and hummed quietly, and Annabelle chuckled as she recognized the, murmuring the words along with him. "Drink up me hearties yo ho!"


End file.
